


Always remember you young

by dejas



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, wish babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejas/pseuds/dejas
Summary: Linnea isn’t an accident. EJ doesn’t think wish babiescanbe, though she is unplanned. Gabe has always been vocal about having children—someday— eyes softening whenever it’s mentioned and EJ, of course, doesn’t mind. He’s okay withsomeday.The thing is,somedaycomes much sooner than they expect.
Relationships: Erik Johnson/Gabriel Landeskog
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134
Collections: Hockey Holidays 2019





	Always remember you young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Actual_Dunwich_Horror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/gifts).

> None of this is real. Please turn back if you're mentioned in this story. It's all for fun.

A baby.

Gabe looks good holding her. She’s tiny with the slightest tuft of dirty blonde hair, hand curled tightly around Gabe’s finger. EJ thinks that’s ironic since it’s clearly Gabe who’s wrapped around hers.

“Isn’t she perfect?” Gabe lifts his head, smiling.

And she is.

They both are.

..

Linnea isn’t an accident. EJ doesn’t think wish babies _can_ be, though she is unplanned. Gabe has always been vocal about having children— _someday_— eyes softening whenever it’s mentioned and EJ, of course, doesn’t mind. He’s okay with _someday_.

The thing is, _someday_ comes much sooner than they expect.

She arrives a few short months after their wedding, kicking and screaming. Neither are prepared. Still, EJ finds himself watching them often, scooping Linnea into his arms when Gabe begins to drift on the couch. He loves being a family, showing off their daughter to anyone who will look. He understands instantly what it’s like for your life to change with the blink of an eye and what it means to have someone so tiny steal your heart away.

EJ tells his friends how _cool _Linnea is— because she’s new and small and more Gabe than EJ but only somewhat cranky and that’s just because she likes to be held. A lot. When push comes to shove, Linnea warms his heart with her tiny hands and tinier yawns. He wouldn’t wish her away, so that’s something.

“I’ll watch her for a bit.” EJ coos at Linnea, turning towards Gabe. “You should probably get some sleep.”

“I’m not tired,” Gabe says, reaching for what he thinks is the baby. It’s an empty bundle of blankets. EJ opens his mouth to warn him but smirks instead. Gabe, without missing a beat, he rocks the blankets, reaching for the bottle.

EJ wants to play it off— see just how long it takes Gabe to notice— but Gabe looks _so _convinced, _so tired_ that EJ can’t possibly stress him out any more than he already must be. “You know I’m holding the baby, right?”

“Ah— wha?” Gabe looks down, then up. “How did you? _When_ did you?”

“About a minute ago.” EJ takes the bottle from Gabe. Linnea doesn’t exactly need it— she’s asleep— but Gabe definitely has no use for it. “Maybe you should take a nap.”

“I’m not tired,” Gabe says, muffling a yawn. The way his eyes blink slowly tells EJ that’s a lie.

The thing about marriage isn’t that you blatantly lie to one another. It’s impossible when you know each other so well. It does allow for a few little white lies though, as EJ has learned. Nothing harmful. Just a few, “that tie looks great” and “I love when your mother visits” to keep things running smoothly.

EJ knows Gabe is tired. He doesn’t have to pretend he isn’t— he just _does_. “It’s okay if you are,” EJ reminds him, because it isn’t like they have anything planned outside of heating up some leftovers. 

Gabe, stubborn as ever, shakes his head. “Not yet.”

“Okay,” EJ says, shrugging both at Gabe and to adjust Linnea in his arms. “I’m going to put her in her crib and then maybe we can watch a movie or something.”

Except there’s no movie. There’s barely a dinner. Gabe is, as expected, passed out within minutes. 

This, EJ thinks, has to be parenthood.

..

Linnea is so small, so fragile, that at first, EJ is just fine letting Gabe do most of the work. He’ll change a diaper and help with feedings, but it’s Gabe who’s always the first to grab her from her bassinet and never shy to cover her face with kisses.

He doesn’t think he’ll, like, trip and drop her or anything though when she _is_ nestled in his arms, his steps are noticeably slower. 

That changes quickly.

As she grows, so does her curiosity and while Gabe is reluctant to let her go far, EJ has no problem letting her explore. By seven months, she’s crawling just about anywhere her legs will take her. She gets into the pots and pans, clanging them loudly. She finds the dog food bowl and okay, maybe she eats _one_ piece, but EJ doesn’t panic.

Gabe does.

“She could get sick!” Gabe moves the dog bowl to the counter, sighing when Linnea wails in response. The dog, tail wagging slowly, whines too.

“She’s fine,” EJ says, kneeling down, arms open. “Aren’t we, Linnea?” She sniffles, but crawls into EJ’s open arms. “We’ve all eaten a little dog food at least once.”

“No,” Gabe shouts, exasperated. “We haven’t!”

EJ recalls Bea sharing stories one holiday— their first one as a couple, actually— when Gabe was just as young and curious. “So you’ve never snuck into the kitchen, hid under the table and—”

“That was cat food, it was disgusting and I learned my lesson,” Gabe says, holding up a finger before EJ can speak. “And before you say anything, no, it’s _not_ the same. I was dared to do it.”

The image of a younger, more impressionable Gabe comes to mind. One who’s persistent and determined to impress his sisters’ friends. How eating cat food was supposed to be _impressive_— well, EJ still doesn’t know. But damn if he doesn’t love bringing it up whenever given the opportunity.

“So she’s getting it out of the way early,” EJ says, settling on a knowing smirk. “Without all of the added peer pressure.”

“Hilarious.” Gabe rolls his eyes and tries to look mad but he’s always been pretty terrible at it. Especially when Linnea is involved. She giggles, as if on cue. “Oh, now you’re laughing at me too?”

EJ laughs. Linnea laughs harder. In the end, Gabe does too.

..

Linnea’s first word comes as a surprise. She’s grown so fast in eleven months and though they know she’s on pace to start talking— Gabe’s been working on _dada_ for weeks— neither expect it to happen as soon as it does.

“Open the barn door for the chickens.” Gabe comes in with the spoon. She flings mashed carrots, throwing her head back with a laugh. They hit the floor with a splat.

“You know she likes horses better,” EJ says, ducking the second round of flying carrots just in time. He doesn’t think it’ll work, but he figures it’s worth a try, leaning in to capture her attention. “Linnea, do you know who loves carrots?”

“Häst,” Linnea says, palm hitting the tray of her highchair.

“Did she just—” Gabe looks to Linnea, then to EJ.

“Yes, Gabe,” EJ says with a snort. “She said horse.” And okay, so maybe he talks about horses a lot more than your average person. (He has one named after his husband which is totally not weird what-so-ever and totally an homage to Gabe’s glorious flow.) But— he didn’t think he talked about them _that_ much.

“Häst,” Linnea repeats happily, drumming her hands loudly. “Häst, häst, häst!”

Gabe could run a hand over his face and point a finger at EJ. The thing is, he doesn’t. He chuckles instead, head smiling when Linnea finally opens up and happily eats her carrots. “How did you know that would work?”

“I’m a genius,” EJ says, laughing when Linnea attempts to neigh in between bites. The thing is she doesn’t _stop_ neighing. Not when Gabe spoons her more peas and especially not once they’re in her mouth. 

EJ is covered in mashed peas within seconds. He wipes some of the mess off of his face with the back of his hand and shakes his head at Gabe who’s doubled over in laughter. When Gabe stands up again, he’s wiping tears from his eyes. “Still think you’re a genius?”

“Uh, yes,” EJ confirms. “I _know_ I am.”

..

EJ is still adjusting his tie when Gabe appears, pacing in the doorway. Smoothing it out, he cocks his head back, eyes rolling. “Your hair looks fine, I promise you.”

“What?” Gabe’s mouth drops briefly, bringing a hand up to the side of my head. “What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Nothing,” EJ reiterates, giving a look that he hopes will help hurry Gabe along. He’s never once complained about Gabe’s hair, aside from calling it a bit large at times, so why would he now? He’d laugh, but refrains, knowing that’ll send Gabe back to the mirror. “It looks great. Are you ready now? Grab your coat. It’s snowing”

“Yes, but,” Gabe begins, biting his lip. “Snowing?”

“But?” EJ’s eyebrow raises. They’ve been looking forward to this dinner for months. “It’s just a little bit of snow. A light dusting. Nothing to worry about. There’s no yeti, we won’t be snowed in at the restaurant and the truck’s got new tires. Anything else that could possibly keep us from going out?”

“Linnea,” Gabe says quickly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What if she needs us?”

“She’s fine.” EJ runs a hand over his face. He knew Gabe would be reluctant to leave her behind. Truth be told, he’s a little worried. It isn’t like her babysitters appear to be the most competent at times. “It’s only for a few hours. She’s in mediocre hands.”

“Uh.” Tyson appears in the doorway, scratching the back of his neck. He’s sheepish, which isn’t exactly encouraging.

“What?” Gabe’s eyes widen and EJ isn’t sure if it’s at the use of the word _mediocre_ or the troubled look on Tyson’s face. Neither are exactly encouraging. “Is Linnea okay?”

“She’s asleep.” JT appears behind Tyson with a pleased smirk. “Thanks to Tyson’s riveting storytelling skills.”

“Okay,” EJ says, though it doesn’t seem to ease Gabe’s worry. “Then what do you want?”

“You know that little princess chair in the corner?” Tyson shuffles, nudging a snickering JT.

EJ nods. It’s still a little big for Linnea, but he bought it on a whim, figuring she could grow into it. He knew Gabe would hate it, gaudy and covered in pink sparkles, painted with golden trim and finished with a tulle bow. He also knew that Gabe wouldn’t or _couldn’t_ say no. Not when it came to his little princess. So EJ purchased the chair.

“Uh, well,” Tyson says and by the way JT laughs, EJ can only imagine what they’ve gotten into. 

“He broke it,” JT cuts in, laughing again and taking a second, harder nudge to his side compliments of Tyson. He’s still grinning, even when he rubs his side.

“Dude, shut up,” Tyson says, turning towards EJ, inhaling like he’s ready to deny it all but shrugs it off. “Okay, no, he’s right. Sorry. Hockey ass.”

“Oh no.” Gabe’s face falls. It’s nothing EJ expects. The grin that follows? That’s expected. “It’s okay, accidents happen, right?”

“Riiight,” EJ says, exhaling. He isn’t going to get upset over a chair. He refuses. “Nothing a little glue can’t fix, I’m sure. Later.” Tyson’s nervous laughter isn’t all that promising but there’s no time to cry over spilt milk _or_ busted chairs. They have a reservation.

Gabe re-fixes EJ’s tie for him and then smiles, patting his chest. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

EJ lingers. He thinks about the chair but decides it isn’t important. If Linnea’s quiet and Gabe’s ready to go, they’re going.

“Everything will be fine,” JT promises when they reach the door. Linnea is still quiet. It doesn’t keep Gabe from checking on her over the baby monitor, though. When she shifts slightly with a content sigh, it’s enough for him. Mostly.

“Okay, okay,” Gabe says, pulling on his coat. “But please don’t hesitate to—”

“Call, text or send a page, whatever _that_ is,” Tyson interrupts. “Don’t worry. We’ve got this in the bag. Go enjoy yourselves.”

“You too,” EJ says, leading Gabe out with a hand pressed to the small of his back. When Tyson or JT snickers— EJ isn’t sure which— both turn around, EJ’s eyebrow raised. “Not like _that_.”

It must have been Tyson, who’s hands go up as if to say _who, me_? He isn’t innocent. Everyone knows that. It’s especially apparent on JT whose face is already an impressive shade of red.

“We’ll behave,” JT promises, motioning towards the baby monitor. “Linnea’s top priority.”

And that’s enough for EJ.

..

Later on, long after dinner has been had and Linnea is fast asleep, EJ sneaks into her bedroom. He forgets about the busted chair and has thinks he does a pretty good job in holding back his laughter until Gabe appears next to him.

“On what planet was he going to fit into _that_?” Gabe whispers, but laughs a little too loudly, toe nudging the sideways, slightly cracked chair. “He killed the legs!”

And that’s when EJ loses it. He tries to cover his mouth but it’s too late. He sputters and it sets Gabe off all over again until each of them are hovering over a very sleepy, slightly confused Linnea. EJ has to hold his stomach by the time he’s able to compose himself.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Gabe says, leaning down to pick up Linnea. “We didn’t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep, okay?”

“Da!” Linnea responds, yawn dragging out the a. EJ worries that she’s up for the night now but another yawn and her head is visibly heavy. Gabe rocks her gently and it’s only a minute or two before she’s out again.

EJ waits until they’re in the hallway, door closed before he dares speak again. “So.”

“So,” Gabe repeats, cracking a smile. “That chair.”

“The remains of what was formerly known as a chair,” EJ corrects. It sets off another round of laughter that neither can contain. Luckily, they’re able to make it far away from Linnea’s room before it gets too loud.

“I’m going to buy her a new chair,” EJ says when he’s able to speak without laughing all over again. “Something even bigger and better.”

Gabe’s face says _please no_ and EJ is sure he’s picturing something with more glitter than ever. It’s his voice, though, that even after being followed up with a sigh makes EJ know just how special Linnea is. “Anything for our princess.”

..

Linnea reaches fifteen months and isn’t walking yet, though Gabe swears it’ll happen soon. They try everything, including, much to Gabe’s dismay, leaving the dog bowl out in her line of sight.

Nothing works.

Gabe’s just about tearing his hair out when EJ finds both him and Linnea sitting in one corner of the room, stacking blocks. The tower never gets very tall, Linnea knocking it over each time with her high pitch laugh.

“Moved on from walking lessons to mass destruction?” EJ kneels down as Linnea knocks over another tower. 

“She’s just… refusing.” Gabe sighs. “And we can’t get her on skates until she’s walking.”

“We have time.” Truth be told, EJ can’t wait for the day Linnea is skating. Both have agreed not to try and influence her into playing hockey. That’s a decision she has to make on her own. But skating? That’s something she’ll definitely learn as soon as possible.

Gabe stands, letting EJ take over. “Guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” EJ says, starting to build another block tower. “Right Linnea?”

“No,” she says rather sweetly, making her teddy bear knock the tower down this time with a giggle. Gabe laughs, too.

“Funny.” EJ works on rebuilding the tower. “Don’t know where she could have gotten that sass from.”

“No idea at all,” Gabe says, dodging the teddy bear.

By the way Linnea yells, throwing it, EJ thinks, was probably not his best idea. She shrieks, arms flailing, “mine!” and he’s sure there’s about to be tears. Except there isn’t.

She crawls— kind of— just enough to reach EJ’s knee and pulls herself up. Linnea only takes a few steps but they’re enough to retrieve her bear, bottom hitting the carpet as she hugs it against her chest with a second, more content, “mine!”

Gabe blinks, stunned.

EJ, of course, takes it as a win.

..

She’s barely two when things change once again.

“I think I’d like another one,” Gabe says, grinning into his coffee mug.

“Are you ready for another one?” EJ raises an eyebrow, glancing over at Linnea, who’s quietly playing with a doll. “Kids are a lot of work.” It isn’t like he doesn’t want another one. He doesn’t mind. Like at all. The idea of another— a son, maybe— is actually kind of… intriguing?

“Yeah.” Gabe smiles. “Linnea’s been a breeze.” It’s almost as if he’s already forgotten the late nights running to the store for supplies, the meltdowns— his _and_ Linnea’s— and the constant need to check the baby monitor several times a night.

“An angel,” EJ says, smirking when he remembers her meltdown in the middle of Target. They had passed another child who was holding a stuffed bear and while EJ thought it would be a good learning opportunity, Gabe didn’t hesitate rushing down the toy aisle to get her one of very own. “You know Linnea might be jealous of a new baby getting all of the attention.”

“She might.” Gabe scratches his chin. It’s too late. EJ recognizes that dreamy look and knows he’s already in deep. It’s how they got Linnea, after all. “Or she might love having someone to play with.”

EJ knows it’s a little evil but can’t quite help himself. He looks over at Linnea, how quickly she’s grown and maybe a second would be okay— eventually. “Hey Linnea?”

“Dada?” She stops, looking up with a smile.

“Would you like a brother?” EJ asks.

Linnea sets down her doll. “Puppy,” she exclaims. It’s not the answer either of them were expecting. They have plenty of dogs— and horses— already.

“Guess that answers that,” EJ says, feeling bad when it’s met with a deep sigh coming from Gabe’s general direction. He knows it isn’t actually up to Linnea, of course. He also knows Gabe isn’t one to take no for an answer.

Gabe asks again when Linnea’s asleep for the night. EJ knows it’s so that he can’t consult her again. “Can we at least think about it?”

“We’ll sort of think about it,” EJ says because he knows how wish babies work. _Thinking_ about them is what brings them on. If he let Gabe have one every time he thought about it? Well, he’d be knee-deep in diapers by now.

“Sort of?” Gabe smiles, kissing EJ’s cheek. “That’s good enough for me.”

..

“Baby!” Linnea sing-songs from her room, giggling, repeating over and over, “baby, baby.” She’s up from her nap earlier than usual and EJ figures it has to be due to being just past two now. Her naps, though consistent, have begun to grow much shorter.

“Linnea,” Gabe calls for her, turning to EJ. “I’ll go get her.”

“She’ll go back to sleep if you don’t,” EJ says, hearing her singing get louder.

Gabe, head shaking, is already at his feet. “I don’t think so.”

Things are quiet at first, save for Linnea’s spontaneous giggles. Then Gabe’s voice comes on over the baby monitor, too shaky for comfort. “Umm, I think we need you to come in here.”

It’s the unknowing that’s what EJ deems a parent’s worst nightmare. Linnea’s laughing so it can’t be _that_ bad but it doesn’t stop him from running into the bedroom. Gabe stands in the center of the room holding a happy Linnea who can’t quite reach the white, billowy fabric that’s just below her reach.

“What is _that_?” EJ doesn’t have to ask. He recognizes the bassinet and the bundle of blankets inside, similar to those that carried Linnea the day she arrived. He also recognizes the look of absolute awe on Gabe’s face. It’s their baby.

And he’s perfect.


End file.
